


A Spark of Light (Cover)

by Cherie_Cherish



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherie_Cherish/pseuds/Cherie_Cherish
Summary: A series of covers for the wonderful KnB fanfics written by courtingstars. The covers include the series "A Spark of Light" and all the relevant stories. The covers are in chronological order of the works.
Kudos: 2





	1. The Color Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [courtingstars (FallingSilver)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingSilver/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Color Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496835) by [courtingstars (FallingSilver)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingSilver/pseuds/courtingstars). 



> For courtingstars. Thank you for the lovely works. They're the best KnB fanfics I've ever read!
> 
> All the pictures are from Google images or pixiv. No copyright infringement is intended. Please let me know if you want me to take it down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [The Color Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496835) by courtingstars.

[Original work](https://imgur.com/8uzQoGv)

pixiv id 34118575


	2. The Bridges Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [The Bridges Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547418/chapters/10351389) by courtingstars.

[Original work](https://imgur.com/RRIXprd)

pixiv id 76410869


	3. Playing Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Playing Amends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221304) by courtingstars.

[Original work](https://imgur.com/cXrKTJ9)


	4. Nearing Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Nearing Spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927654) by courtingstars.

[Original work](https://imgur.com/Dlp1Z25)


	5. The Fast Train to Kyoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [The Fast Train to Kyoto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035684/chapters/11575831) by courtingstars.

[Original work](https://imgur.com/RSYxSGG)


	6. Storming the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Storming the Castle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944471/chapters/20474551) by courtingstars.

[Original work](https://imgur.com/yU4BUr2)


	7. Fate, Fortune, and Oolong Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Fate, Fortune, and Oolong Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091821) by courtingstars.

[Original work](https://imgur.com/ikdGEhl)


	8. The Vanishing Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [The Vanishing Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044826/chapters/40075406) by courtingstars.

Since the work has yet to complete, I leave a blank chapter here. I'll post the cover after the work is finished.


	9. The Yuletide Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [The Yuletide Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605655/chapters/17310241) by courtingstars.

[Original work](https://imgur.com/HemTYkx)


	10. These Wonderful Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [These Wonderful Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161796/chapters/40351946) by courtingstars.

[Original work](https://imgur.com/LSxpVx7)

pixiv id 39850083

I would really love to include all the pairs on the cover but it's extremely difficult if I don't want it to be messy. I chose Takao because I think the lovely smile is perfect to be the ending of the series.


End file.
